The Porcelain Angel
by TheRebelliousEmpress
Summary: Sakura Haruno, a damaged and unloved teen. Sasuke Uchiha, a complex guy with a massive secret. Can these two fight the battle within themselves and learn to love? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here's Chapter 1 :) Please take the time to rate and review **

**~The Rebellious Empress**

* * *

Another relationship. Gone. Over. Done with. Four words : waste of my time. Yes, dating that bastard Kiba Inuzuka was a huge mistake. A huge, stupid mistake. One

that only I, Sakura Haruno would make. Why I dated that filth, you ask? I have no idea. It just seemed like a good way to escape from reality for awhile. It's dumb, I

know, but life always catches up to you and bites you right in the ass and you're right back where you started. Nice going Sakura, now you're in a worse state than

before...they're stronger. The voices. The demons that feed on my insides. On my sanity. I was dating Kiba Inuzuka for four months, until I dumped his sorry, party boy

ass, two days ago. He, like all the other guys in this world, just wanted in my pants, and threw a fit when I refused. Now I'm all alone again...and since Kiba is Mr.

Popularity, all his friends will be after me like hungry wolves, craving my flesh. Great. Just fucking great. Sure, I have friends of my own. Like my best friends Ino

Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuga...except they were so different than I. So basically , I was all alone ...all alone with the little monster inside of me. I lay in bed as all these

thoughts race rapidly throughout my brain. The alarm suddenly rings, I was awake way before it was supposed to. The clock reads 6:30 A.M. I groan and slowly roll

outta bed. It's Monday morning...winter vacation is over. I have to see all the douchey, rich kids at my school. I quickly shower, letting the steamy, hot water fall onto

my body. It relaxes me and puts my little inner demon in a calm state. For now. I quickly dry my hair and do my makeup. I go to school with a full face of makeup

everyday. To hide all my ugliness. Foundation, concealer, powder, bronzer, blush, black eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara. Yeah. My mother hates it. Her friends look at

me and sneer. Ask me if I actually give a fuck. It's called freedom of expression...and hiding your imperfections. I rummage through my drawers and find a Bless The Fall

t-shirt and red skinny jeans. I look at myself in the mirror and grimace. My short pink hair has been straightened out from its usually wavy mess. Yes, I have pink hair.

It's natural though, but it's probably the only think I like about myself. It's different. I like different. My emerald green eyes look dull, and have been painted with dark

eyeshadow, eyeliner, and layers of black mascara. I'm really skinny...probably under a hundred pounds , and I hate it. I don't have much boobs, or much of a butt, and

I'm way too tall. _Hmmm..Sakura-chan looks hideous as ever today. Such a shame, ne? All that makeup you cake on your face does nothing to hide all that ugly._ I sigh in

frustration as my inner demon begins to voice its opinion. I grab a sweatshirt to hide the fresh cuts that cover my arms and wrists...can't let anyone see those. I slip on

a pair of worn out, black Converse and walk to the kitchen. My mom is packing her bag for work. She's an elementary school teacher and leaves the house the same

time I do. Her back is turned to me but she suddenly turns around. As always, she doesn't greet me with a smile. Her eyes scan over my face and attire, and her face is

put into an expression of disgust. "Morning Sakura...why so much makeup?" She asks. I sigh. I have no time for her lecturing in the morning. "Whatever Mom. Just get

over it." I reply. She sighs and tries again. "Do you what anything to eat for breakfast?" She asks. "No." I say as I walk outside and am greeted with the cold Janurary

weather. I hate the cold weather. It makes me want to curl up in a dark corner and rot. Then again...I feel like that everyday. The cold wind slashes my cheeks as I get

into the car. The drive to school is always a quiet one. My mom and I have always had a shaky relationship. I guess it's because she's ignorant and full of pride. While I

, on the other hand, believe in equality, unity, and strive to end discrimination. My mother once slapped me across the face for defending gay marraige at a dinner

party. I despise nothing more than ignorance, but I'm only 15 and can't leave home till I reach 18, so I have to deal with her for a while longer. My dad is out of the

picture. He has been all my life. I've never met him, and frankly, I don't ever wish to. Anyone who walks out on their child and wife is scum to me. We arrive at the gates

of Konoha High School, one of the most prestigious schools in the country. I roll my eyes at the thought and walk toward the entrance.

* * *

I am greeted by a sudden warmth, and the cold air that I was surrounded by a minute ago has diminished. I look around and study my surroundings. I see none of

Kiba, his evil friends, Ino, or Hinata. Teenagers laugh and hug their friends, happy to see them after the break. Couples hold hands and stare lovingly at each other,

lost in their own little world. I sigh and check my schedule. I have Homeroom with Anko Sensei first. I find the room number and go inside. I choose a seat in the middle

row, and watch as students pile in and find their seats. Minutes later, Anko Sensei walks in , a devilish grin plastered on her face. She's a fairly tall woman, with very

full breasts. Her cleavage shows. I see many boys trying to conceal their nosebleeds and perverted smiles. I roll my eyes. She's got violet colored hair tied up into a

short ponytail and gray colored eyes. Her outfit consists of a short sleeved black v-neck top and a tan mini pencil skirt, paired with a pair of black combat boots.

"Welcome back you little fuckers!." She grins. I'm not sure teachers are even supposed to use that kind of language with students but frankly I couldn't care less. I

open my notebook and start doodling. "Today," she keeps grinning "we have a new student! Please welcome Sh- I mean _Sasuke_ Uchiha." I look up from my notebook

and nearly drop my pencil as a boy, about the age of 17 or 18, walks in the classroom. I can tell I'm not the only one with such a reaction because a bunch of girls start

blushing or giggling and whisper silent praises about the new guy to each other. He's absolutely beautiful... His onyx eyes look angry at first..as they glare at Anko

sensei for her sudden slip up but slowly start to scan the room. They are alert and calculating as ever. His dark raven hair is styled in a peculiar way, but it certainly

suits him. His long bangs frame his face and short layers at

the back of his head are spiked up in all directions. His porcelain skin is pale and flawless as ever. Honestly, he looks like a porcelain doll. He's dressed in a tight, gray

v-neck , which shows off his chiseled body, and white skinny jeans. Along with black and white checkered Vans. "Ohayo Minna-sama", he says. He has a rich, deep,

voice that could melt any girl's heart. I couldn't help but blush a little and I hate myself for it.

_Heh. Dream on sweetie. Hotties like that don't give little pests like you the time of day._ I suddenly frown as my inner demon speaks up again. She's right though, I

wouldn't stand a chance. I turn back to my notebook and begin doodling again until Anko Sensei says "Okay Uchiha. You can take a seat next to Haruno in the middle

row there. " _What the fuck?..._ I really_ did_ drop my pencil after this and I silently cursed myself for doing so. I was about to pick it up until a pale hand bent down to pick

it up for me. I looked up to see Sasuke Uchiha's face in close proximity to mine. "Here" he says "you dropped this". I can feel my face heating up. "Uh...yeah. Thanks. " I

reply. He nods and takes the seat next to me. I want to slap myself for being so akward. Anko Sensei spends the rest of the class lecturing us about school rules and

not having sex in the bathrooms until the hell rings. Sasuke is the first one to leave the classroom. I can feel the death glares of his fan girls burning holes into my back

as I walk to my next class. This will be one hell of a semester.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1, Hope you enjoyed ^-^ Chapter 2 will be up soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2 (: Enjoy. remember to review :3 Sorry for any mistakes. **

* * *

I walk into Kakashi Sensei's English class, already tired of school and wanting to go home. I suddenly see a flash of blonde and feel myself being captured into

a bear hug. "SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAN." A voice screeches. "Ah...Naruto...can't...breathe.." I gasp for air. Naruto puts me down and grins sheepishly. Naruto

Uzumaki. My best friend Hinata's boyfriend. He's got spiky blonde hair...basically the color of corn, and blue eyes. His skin is really tan, and he's tall and kinda

muscular. He also wears orange way too much and is way too cheerful all the time. I honestly don't know how he can live like that. It frightens me. Today he

was dressed in a black fitted tee and orange skinny jeans...he looked like Halloween decor. "Ehehe sorry Sakura-chan. It's just , I haven't seen you in forever!

Where'd you go?!" he grins. Before I can answer , a very heavy textbook is thrown at my head. Luckily, I duck just in time. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yell. My

infamous temper has resurfaced and I feel like painfully murdering the culprit. "Oh shut the hell up billboard brow." My other best friend Ino sneers. Ino is really

beautiful and very popular with the boys. Her long, platinum blonde hair is always tied up into a high ponytail with her bangs hanging loose. Her sky blue eyes

are always perfectly lined with eyeliner and her curvaceous body always looks great with all the flattering and stylish clothes she wears. ...I hate Ino for being

so perfect sometimes. In looks , that is. _Yeah, you're shit compared to her. _I frowned as I couldn't help but agree with the little demon inside me. My glare

deepened. "What the fuck was that for, Ino Pig?" Ino growled at me. "Don't you dare get mad at me Sakura. The idiot is right , where the hell have you been?

You never answered my calls or texts , and every time I called your house phone , your mom would pick up and give me excuses. I want an explanation. Now."

I sighed. Great. Ino will never let me outta this one. The reason I've been ignoring them is because I just don't feel like having company ... So I gave her the

easiest excuse I could. "I was busy." I said said bluntly. "BULLSHIT". Ino screeches. I wince and cover my ears. "Gee Pig, keep it down will ya?" "No." she glares

and grabs the front of my shirt "Tell me what's wrong Sakura? I know something is. Is it because of Kiba? I heard what happened….I swear to god once I see

that boy, his fine ass will not live to see the light again. He better start sleeping with one eye open" I sigh and decide to go with it. Kiba may have caused me

quite a lot of pain..but he's only a small part of it. "Yes Ino. Yes. I miss Kiba a lot. But hey, I'll get over it." I lied. I didn't miss that poor excuse for a human being

at all...not after what happened anyways. It is now Naruto's turn to scream. "I KNEW IT. COME ON INO WE GOTTA FIND THIS BASTARD AND BEAT THE SHIT

OUTTA HIM." I sigh. They're giving me a headache. "No guys. Look, it's really fine. I don't care anymore." They stop their rambling about cutting Kiba's dick off

and making him consume it and turn to look at me. "Huh? How come Billboard Brow? You're not upset that Kiba broke up with you?" Ino looked at me

sympathetically. So thats what he's telling everyone? Wow… what a bastard. I thought. _Heh, not bad Inuzuka, Not bad. _I sigh once again and go with the lie that

Kiba has been telling everyone. "I am but it'll be fine. It just wasn't meant to be I guess." I shrugged. _If only they knew the truth_. My demon chuckled. _You _

_deserved it anyway, bitch. _I ignore her and walk to find a seat, Naruto and Ino trailing behind. They sit on either side of me, not mentioning Kiba's name, but Ino

gives me a "we'll talk about this later" look. I inwardly grimace. Their chatter is of random things. I space out, not really listening to them. The new kid crosses

my mind. Sasuke Uchiha…. He's so handsome. Man ,what I would do to just gaze into his beautiful eyes and kis- "Ano….Ohayo minna-sama." I am snapped

back into reality by the soft, timid voice and look over to see Hinata Hyuga standing beside us. Hinata is very beautiful too. She's got dark blue hair that usually

reaches past her waist but was tied into a high bun today, which was a very cute look for her, I must say. She's pale and has marble colored eyes. Hinata was

dressed in a light blue sweater dress with black tights and boots to match. Ino smiles at Hinata sweetly and greets her. I look up and nod my head, trying my

best to smile. Naruto jumps up, elated to see his girlfriend. "HINATA-CHANNNNNN." he says while enveloping the girl into a tight bear hug. Hinata blushes and

looks nauseous. "OI Naruto!" Ino says while slapping the back of Naruto's head. "Give her some space before she passes out from lack of oxygen!" Naruto \

rubs the spot where Ino hit and grins "Sorry babe, I'm just really excited to see you!" Hinata giggles. "Naruto-kun, I just saw you yesterday …..and every single

day of winter vacation." The blonde boy pouts. "I knowwwww. But still I missed you!" Hinata smiles widely, "I missed you too Naruto-kun." "Good. you better

have." Naruto smirks before leaning in and kissing his girlfriend. Hinata kisses back with the same enthusiasm. Ino gags and pretends to throw up. Cat calls

and whistles are heard from other students in the room. I envy those two...they're so in love. My demon rolls her eyes. _Save it honey, that'll never be you. _I

silently agree with her and began to doodle in my notebook again. "Ahem." A deep voice says loudly, and the two quickly break apart, looking alarmed. "Now

now you two." Kakashi sensei teases. "You know public display of affection is against school rules." Hinata blushes a deep shade of crimson. "OI! AT LEAST WE

AREN'T IN HERE READING PORN!" Naruto screeches while pointing to the Icha Icha Paradise book in Kakashi's hands. Kakashi smiles...or it looked like he smiled,

behind that creepy face mask of his. "I'm the teacher here Naruto, and you aren't so I suggest you sit your ass down before I give you a month's worth of

detention." he says in a sickly sweet voice. Naruto looked even angrier, and was about to retaliate until his girlfriend stepped in front of him. "Ano...I'm sorry for

Naruto's outburst sensei, he didn't mean it and it won't happen again." Hinata says quietly and bows. Kakashi's eyes shift over to Hinata, his eyes resting on

her fully developed chest….which is something I lack. "Ah...you're lucky you got a good woman to take care of you Uzumaki." he says while winking. His gaze

still focused on Hinata. "Go sit down you guys, class has started." Hinata pulls Naruto, who is muttering a string of curse words at Kakashi sensei for 'checking

out his Hinata-chan', to the seats behind Ino and I. The bell rings, and class starts. Kakashi begins a lecture on Shakespeare and I really want to fall asleep. I

am halfway in dreamland until Ino whispers, "Hey guys, Did you see that Uchiha guy? He's soooo fine." My ears perk up at this and I look at Ino with curiosity.

Great. Ino likes Sasuke. And knowing her...she'll probably make him her boyfriend within a week's time. I mean, you'd have to be a fool to turn Ino down. She's

gorgeous. _Yup. You're nothing compared to Yamanaka, you hideous pig. _I scowl. My demon was talking too much today. I stay quiet and listen to the rest of their

conversation. Hinata nods in agreement. "Yes! he's very handsome, and quite the gentlemen, from what I've heard." Naruto's eyes widened at this and he

stands up , unaware of his surroundings. "WHAT?! HINATA! YOU LIKE THAT TEME TOO? WHATS WRONG WITH ME? AM I NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU? OH MY GOD MY

GIRLFRIEND LOVES SOMEONE ELSE. I WILL KILL THAT BASTARD!" Hinata, Ino and I stare at him and facepalm. The class begins to laugh and fan girls of Naruto's

are glaring their jealous daggers at Hinata, who is a bright shade of red and is silently pleading her boyfriend to sit down. Kakashi Sensei stops and looks at

Naruto with an unreadable expression. "Naruto..." He growls. The whole class holds their breath and waits for his punishment to come. "Please sit your ass

down. " he sighs. "While your jealousy is very amusing , I need to teach you all this crap so I can keep my job. " Naruto nods and sits down , relieved that he

had no detention. He silently whispers "but whyyyyy Hina-chan?! I thought you loved me! Remember ?! You say it all the time! Is it all lies?!,!" Fake anime tears

run down his face. Ino growls and turns around to yank Naruto's hair. "Oh my god you dumbass. Just because she thinks another boy is good looking and

compliments him on it, doesn't mean she loves him. Now shut the fuck up! You're giving me a migraine!" Naruto mutters swear words at Ino and rubs the spot

where she yanked him. He turns to his girlfriend and pouts. "Okay...I will still hurt that teme though. But don't say any boy is handsome ever again. Okay Hina-

chan? Or I'll have to kill him!" Hinata giggles and kisses her boyfriend on his cheek. "Okay Naruto -kun , but don't do anything to Sasuke-san. That isn't nice."

Naruto just blushes and grins his fox like grin. I roll my eyes at the cheesiness. Suddenly, the door opens and in walks Sasuke Uchiha. Nearly all the girls in the

classroom start blushing and whispering to one another, and I could've sworn I heard Ino purr. "Sorry I'm late. I had to see Tsunade-sama. Here's my pass." He

says coolly. Kakashi...grins. I think. "Ah... You must be the new student. An Uchiha hm? That's rare." Sasuke's eyes flash dangerously but he suddenly

composes himself. "Hn." He grunts. Kakashi keeps...grinning. I can't tell. "I was told by Anko that Sakura Haruno will be accompanying you and giving you a tour

of the school at lunchtime..so go sit next to her. " he said while pointing to me. Sasuke nodded and walked right over to me. I could feel the glares of the fan

girls towards me as he sat down at the right of me. I couldn't help but blush and hated it. Kakashi continued to teach and I could see the seductive glint in

Ino's eye as she turned to Sasuke.. Which really pissed me off somehow but I kept quiet. She was sitting at my left, and I was smack in the middle . "Hey." she

says, while leaning over to expose some of her...er..cleavage. "I'm Ino Yamanaka. Great to have you here...If you need anything, just ask me, I'm harmless."

she smiles flirtatiously and winks...I wanna gag. To my surprise, and probably Ino's too, Sasuke merely nods at her and turns back to listen to Kakashi Sensei's

lecture. Ino looks really pissed off, because she huffs and stays quiet. I inwardly cheer. I really like this guy. _He's still not gonna go for you. _ My demons snorts. I

ignore her comment and turn back to drawing in my notebook. I suddenly feel someone staring at me and look up to Sasuke examining my drawing. I look

down as well and see what I have absentmindedly drew. It was a bleeding rose with shriveled petals wilting off of it. "Not bad. " he says in a low voice. I look

up and blush at the intense stare he suddenly gave me. It made my heart do cartwheels. "Uh...t-thank you Uchiha-San." I managed to get out. _Pathetic... _I

ignore the demon and Sasuke stares at me blankly. "Hn. Just call me Sasuke." He says. My blush intensifies. Ugh this is so embarrassing. "O-okay... Sasuke..." I

say while trying to smile. "Hn" he grunts and turns back to Kakashi's lecture. What does that even mean anyways...? Whatever. I was too happy to care.

Sasuke Uchiha actually talked to me ! I tried not to grin like a fool and I turn to see Ino raising her perfectly shaped eyebrow at me. "What?" I ask. Ino shakes

her head at me and sighs. "Just be careful Sakura…" Now it's my turn to look at her questioningly. "What do you mean?" Ino snorted "You have bad luck with

guys.." _She's right. _I sighed and turned back to my drawing. I couldn't help bit to agree with Ino and my inner demon. I shouldn't hope at all...I'm done with

guys. Sasuke may look like an angel but he's probably like every guy on the inside...trouble. The bell rang and I was the first one out of the classroom, leaving

everyone behind. I began to walk to my third period class when I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. "Well well well...look what we have here..." A deep

voice growled. I looked up and saw two eyes glaring down at me, piercing me in the chest. I felt sick to my stomach and wished to god that this was only a nightmare and I'd wake up soon.

* * *

**Left you guys with a cliffie. Remember to review :3 the more reviews I get, the sooner chapter 3 is posted! **

**~TheRebelliousEmpress**


End file.
